I just can't wait to be king!
by Queen Luana
Summary: Songfic... Vegeta is a young prince who is being ordered around by his parents. Oh, if only he'd be king... Please review, it's my first songfic!


**Queen Luana :** I just HAD to write this. I mean, what if Frieza didn't destroy the planet Vegeta? Then how would our oh so loved prince grow up? I'd figure he just couldn't wait to be king!

* * *

**I just can't wait to be king !**

_By Queen Luana_

"Dad! Dad! Come on! Wake up!" King Vegeta moaned and opened his eyes, there to find his eight year old boy beaming. "Come on dad, let's go! You promissed!" Moaning slightly he stood up, wondering where the hell he got the idea! As he looked he saw Vegeta had already run off downstairs. He chuckled slightly and went down as well.

The little prince was waiting excited in front of their palace, watching how the three stars rose, announcing the beginning of yet another day. Slowly their kingdom started to wake up as well. "Wow," Vegeta mumbled. The stars shined brightly when his father finally came out of their house. "Okay, Vegeta, let's go." He whooped and paced along wth his father. "Dad, when can _I_ become king?" the little prince suddenly asked. The king laughed. He had known he had been thinking about that question for quite a while. "Well, once I die or become unable to fullfill my duty as king, you will take my place." Little Vegeta was stunned. "You have to _die_?" He shook his head. "But I don't want you to die, father!" His father laughed loudly and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Vegeta, I won't. It'll take a while to get me down." Vegeta smiled happily at this answer and they proceeded walking. Only as they walked through the many allies of the town, Vegeta realised how big it actually was. He had never gotten out much, no matter how hard he wanted to. Since he once was kidnapped by one of Frieza's henchmen, he could not leave their house without permission and a babysitter. He hated that. Later when he was king, he would be able to do as he please.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware_

On a sudden moment they ran into a tall man with dark skin and spiky black hair. "Goodmorning sire," he said and bowed a little to his King. "Goodmorning Bardock!" Vegeta cried and he bowed to him as well, smiling. "Good morning, my prince." Vegeta laughed. "Sire, can I talk with you for a moment?" Bardock asked. "Of course," the king smiled and watched his son. "You go and play, Vegeta." "Okay!" Vegeta said and ran off. "Don't leave the village!" "I won't!"

A little boy who was maybe two years younger than Vegeta sat on a rock, leaning over to watch his reflection in the water. Vegeta silenlty approached him. He leaned over and then shouted: "WHATCHA DOIN' KAKAROT?" The boy shrieked and stumbled into the water. Vegeta laughed and leaned over. Kakarot spit out the water in his mouth then glared at Vegeta. "That's the third time I caught you unaware this week," Vegeta grinned as Kakarot crawled out of the lake, grumbling. "Vegeta." Vegeta turned pale and this time it was Kakarot's time to grine. "Didn't your father just tell you not to leave the village?" "Bu-but mum!" Vegeta tried to object but the woman standing behind him shook her head, her long black hair waving from one side to another. "I don't wanna hear about it." She pointed strictly at the town lying about a hundred feet away from them. "Back!" Grumbling and blushing slightly Vegeta sauntered back towards the houses, his mother walking a few feet behind him.

_No one saying do this_

_No one saying be there_

_No one saying stop that_

_No one saying see here_

While walking back to the palace, several Saiyans greeted him and his mother. He looked back and saw Kakarot standing at the edge of the village, smile from ear to ear, and waving at him. He grumbled some more, increasing his pacing to stay away from his mother.

_Free to run around all day_

_Free to do it all my way_

He would be king one day, one day no one could order him around anymore, no telling him what to do. Everyone would admire him and every decission he made would be accepted by his people. And his first command would be: Children are free to go wherever they like!

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing in the spotlight_

They reached the palace, where his father had just finished talking to Bardock. "Vegeta, I found our son outside the village – _again_!" his mother started immediately before Vegeta had the chance to say anything at all. His father casted him a disapproving look and he quickly stared at his feet. That did it, he would never be able to go outside again without anyone following him as a shadow. Damn it. "So, what shall we do with him?" his mother demanded. "I don't know," his father said. "What do you think we oughta do, Vegeta?" Vegeta swallowed and smiled shily. "G-Ground me?" "At the least!" his mother snapped and crossed her arms. Vegeta stared back at his feet again. "I'll settle this," his father said and his mother went inside. Tears burned in Vegeta's eye. "Vegeta..." "It's just not fair!" he cried. "Everyone can go outside! Even Kakarot can and he's way younger than me! If you'd only let me out more, I wouldn't need to run off, I..." He stopped when he saw his father smile. Amazed he saw his father looking around him then he leaned over. "I'll tell your mother you're in your room. Go on, scoot!" Vegeta smiled. "Thanks, dad!" he said, placed his dad a short kiss on the cheek then ran off. "Hey Kakarot!"

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

* * *

**Queen Luana: **So, what do you think? I know this shot looked a lot like the lion king, but that was the idea! Oh, and why Vegeta's so out of character. He hasn't been living almost his entire life with his enemy, so I think it's kinda logical he's more cheerful. Right? This is my first songfic so PLEASE review! 

P.S. I donot own The Lion King, grumble grumble...


End file.
